Profesor Potter
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras la guerra Harry se siente traicionado por todos los que conoce, por lo que cuando un extraño hombre le ofrece una oferta de trabajo fuera del país apenas duda en aceptarla incluso si significa no ser capaz de ver el mundo de la misma forma que antes.


**Desafío:** Dis Lexic (A-new-teacher)

 **Introducción:** Tras la Segunda Guerra Harry se encuentra desorientado. Sus amigos abusan de su confianza, la gente le entierra en cartas y nadie desea escuchar lo que quiere. Así que, cuando un extraño aparece y le ofrece un puesto de profesor fuera del país, él aprovecha la oportunidad.

 **Reglas:**

\- CROSSOVER.

\- Situado después de la Guerra.

\- Harry en Ravenclaw/inteligente.

\- Harry debe hacerse miembro de la facultad de una escuela en otro país. P.e., profesor en la Academia Yokai o la D.W.M.A..

\- Sus amigos deben continuar intentando que se sienta culpable para que se quede con ellos mientras abusan de su confianza para obtener cosas gratis y seguir sus propias agendas.

\- Otro personaje de Harry Potter atiende a la escuela en la que trabaja.

\- Debe incluir una carta de Hermione/Ginny intentando que se sienta culpable para que vuelva.

\- No slash.

* * *

 **Querido Harry:**

 **¿Donde estas? Todos estamos preocupados por** **ti** **y esperando que vuelvas pero nunca respondes a nuestras cartas.**

 **No te imaginas el desastre que has provocado al abandonar Inglaterra y lo mucho que te echamos de menos, aunque asumo que ya lo sabes por todas las cartas anteriores que te hemos enviado.**

 **Por favor, vuelve cuanto antes. Todavía te estoy esperando para nuestra boda.**

 **Tu eterno amor, Ginevra Weasley.**

Tras ver otra carta de Ginny pidiéndole que volviese a Inglaterra, Harry Potter simplemente la aplasto y lanzo a una papelera cercana.

Esa se había vuelto una imagen muy habitual para el resto del personal y el alumnado del Campus del Centro Internacional para el Estudio de la Thaumatologia Unificada en el cual Harry llevaba trabajando los últimos dos años.

Harry esperaba que, cuando cinco años antes había dejado de contactar con sus antiguos amigos, estos hubiesen recibido el mensaje de que no quería volver, pero, como las ovejas que eran, obviamente no podían entender que la forma en que abusaban de su confianza y que lo viesen abiertamente como un método fácil de conseguir riquezas o alguien que podían manipular en su beneficio sin preocuparse de como se sentía al respecto le había hecho muy reticente a continuar en su presencia.

De hecho, estaba mirando al fondo de una botella en un pub muggle mientras reflexionaba sobre que podía hacer cuando apareció un hombre, si esa palabra podía aplicarse a él porque Harry dudaba que fuese humano, con una oferta que había tardado poco en aceptar.

El hombre, Clef o "Ukelele" como afirmo llamarse, le hablo sobre la organización que dirigía, una subdivisión de las Naciones Unidas llamada la Coalición Global Oculta, y de su misión, mantener a la mayoría de la población ignorante de las muchas Para-Amenazas o eventos, lugares y criaturas sobrenaturales que podían no solo amenazar la percepción de como se veía el mundo sino también destruirlo fácilmente si alguien no les paraba los pies primero.

Inicialmente Harry pensó que estaba loco, pero entonces le mostró pruebas indiscutibles de que hablaba en serio y le revelo que, aunque la I.C.W. formaba parte del Consejo de 108 organizaciones ocultas a quienes Ukelele tenia que reportar, debido a la actitud de los tradicionalistas mágicos hacia personas que no eran suficientemente "puras" miles de hijos de muggles y mestizos intentaban buscar empleo en el Mundo Muggle. De hecho, era a partir de ese colectivo de donde salia aproximadamente el 30% de sus agentes, pero, para el alivio de Harry, no era eso lo que Clef deseaba para él.

En su lugar Ukelele deseaba contratarle como profesor de magia en uno de los Campuses de la única escuela de magia reconocida por la O.N.U., el Centro Internacional para el Estudio de la Thaumatologia Unificada. Por supuesto, previamente Harry tendría que recuperar los cursos que había perdido asistiendo a Hogwarts y aprender la forma reglamentaria de magia que la Coalición usaba, pero tenían métodos para acelerar el proceso de forma eficiente. A Harry le parecía una oferta muy buena, pero solo quedo convencido cuando Clef le revelo que iba a ser fuera de Inglaterra y que nunca tendría que volver al país si no lo deseaba.

Tardo tres años en aprender todo lo necesario para el puesto, una cifra que se habría convertido en quince si tuviese que hacerlo de la forma mundana, y, como Ukelele le había prometido, una vez que se graduó fue enviado a Sudáfrica para empezar a trabajar.

Excepto por las cartas de los parásitos que se hacían llamar sus amigos los dos últimos años habían sido bastante apacibles. Una de las pocas cosas que le entristecían era el conocimiento de que muchos de sus alumnos iban a morir en poco tiempo enfrentándose a amenazas contra no solo la humanidad y las otras especies inteligentes que vivían en la Tierra con la aprobación de las Naciones Unidas, sino también contra la propia realidad y la linea temporal, pero él pronto era consolado cuando sus novias le recordaban que su sacrificio seria recordado y que era necesario teniendo en cuenta como de habituales eran esa clase de situaciones.

Su relación con dos mujeres, una de las cuales era su ayudante y la otra una de las instructoras militares del Campus, era algo inusual para los alumnos nuevos, pero la facultad y la mayoría del alumnado no pensaban mucho en ello porque estaban tan acostumbrados a cosas o situaciones inusuales que un trío no era algo que les llamase mucho la atención.

Además, no era la relación más inusual de la que habían oído hablar. Sin ir más lejos uno solo tenia que ver al Subsecretario Ukelele, a quién Harry consideraba su amigo a pesar de pensar que era un gilipollas, y a su esposa, una mujer con patas de cabra que aparentemente era una Clase Negra o semidiosa de acuerdo con la clasificación empleada por la organización y que había sido enemiga de la Coalición hasta que Clef la convenció de ponerse de su lado por el bien de su hija mutua.

En lo que se refería a Harry su relación con las hermanas Carrow era casi predecible. A pesar de ser Slytherins no las había conocido muy bien en la escuela y, cuando finalmente decidieron escapar del Mundo Mágico para evitar ser perseguidas por las familias de las victimas de su padre y tía, Harry era una de las pocas personas que reconocían y en quién pensaban que podían confiar para guiarlas mientras aprendían sobre el nuevo mundo del cual eran parte. El último Potter admitía que se había sorprendido al descubrir que deseaban compartirle, pero agradeció que le hubiesen consultado antes ya que estaba seguro que otras personas, como Ginny Weasley, no le pedirían su opinión.

A veces Harry se preguntaba como habría sido su vida si se hubiese quedado en Inglaterra, pero pronto dejaba de pensar en ello tras solicitar permiso para ver uno de los artículos que la Coalición había confiscado a lo largo de los años, un espejo que formaba parte de una colección hecha por el creador del Espejo de Oesed y que mostraba lo que pudo haber pasado si decías tu deseo ante el mismo.

Era deprimente, pero su linea temporal se encontraba entre las mejores y no solo para él. En la mayoría de las lineas mostradas el universo había sido destruido, estaba en el proceso de serlo o era generalmente peor que el suyo. No solo eso, sino que en los que la Coalición aparecía estos tendían a ser fanáticos que aniquilaban todo lo que veían como una "anomalía", sin importar si eran inofensivos o que fuesen esenciales para la existencia de la realidad.

Extrañamente en estos últimos normalmente se encontraba otra organización, la Fundación S.C.P., cuyo objetivo parecía ser contener las "anomalías" y estudiarlas para descubrir como funcionaban. Cuando le pregunto a Clef por la misma este le había contado que la diferencia entre su realidad y esas era que el niño que se convertiría en el fundador de la Fundación murió atropellado en 1917 en lugar de vivir lo suficiente como para fundarla. De hecho, una linea de tiempo en la que había sobrevivido fue la primera que habían visto cuando confiscaron el Espejo a finales de los años cuarenta y les había permitido prevenir no solo algunos de los desastres provocados por las "anomalías" que aparecían en la misma sino también varios errores desastrosos por parte de la Coalición que solo ocasionarían la aparición de peores futuros.

Tras escuchar esto y hablar con sus novias, Flora y Hestia habían estado de acuerdo con él en que no valía mucho la pena pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado dado que sus pasados los habían convertido en quienes eran ahora y el futuro era incierto y voluble. Era mejor vivir cada día como si fuese el último y disfrutar de su tiempo juntos mientras pudiesen, porque nunca se sabia cuando uno de ellos se iría para no volver.

Ninguno de los tres se arrepintió nunca de haber abandonado Inglaterra, incluso si les dolía usar a los búhos que llevaban las cartas de ese país como diana para que sus alumnos practicasen su puntería con hechizos y armas de fuego.


End file.
